medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Uzume Megusuno
| image= Uzume Megusuno.png|Unmasked Uzume Megusuno Masked.png|Masked | alias = The Witch | age = 16 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Special | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 10 | affiliation = Beautification Committee | position = Chairwoman | manga debut = Volume 13, Chapter 110 | image gallery = yes }} Uzume Megusuno (廻栖野 うずめ, Megusuno Uzume) is a junior of Class 10, and is the chairwoman of the Beautification Committee. Personality While many students at Hakoniwa Academy have been called monsters, Megusuno alone has earned the title of "The Witch" (魔女, Majo). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 110, page 7 Like Tsugiha Yojirou, she possesses an overwhelmingly powerful imagination and ability to think her way out of any fantastic situation, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 111, page 9 though her grip on reality is considerably more solid than Yojirou's, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 112, page 5 although Misogi Kumagawa suspects she is simply crazy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 110, page 16 For all her skill with misdirection, Megusuno quickly becomes flustered if her opponent's attention and the threat of possible harm are turned towards herself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 112, pages 8-9 Like Kuroudo Iizuka, Megusuno is not fond of Nekomi Nabeshima. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 129, page 10 Appearance Megusuno dresses to match her title of "The Witch", wearing a revealing dark blue dress with fur lining and bearing the symbol of Hakoniwa Academy. She also wears a matching cape, witches' hat, and witches' boots. Her face is hidden by a large jack-o'-lantern mask. Underneath the mask she has long, dull blonde hair and pink eyes. During school hours, she wears the standard women's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, though she keeps the hat. At all times, she carries a broom decorated with a pink ribbon tied in a bow. When dressed casually, Megusuno wears a dark jacket with fur lining the sleeves, with a white shirt and belt, a skit, and a bowler hat. Ten years later, Megusuno wears a tiny top hat, a ruffled top, and fishnet stockings. Plot Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc After meeting up with Kumagama's team, Akune tells everyone that "the Witch" Megusuno, chairman of the Beautification Committee, is waiting at the 8th trial. When they arrived, Megusuno was mildly surprised that they made it pass the previous challenges. She then proceeds to sweep the floor clean, and draws a magical circle. After a nonsensical chant and a dead silence, Akune's team is bewildered. Kumagawa laughs at her craziness but Megusuno just laughs and says that her magical beast Cerberus is invisible to the naked eye. The 8th trial starts and the Student Council must find a way to "destroy" the magical beast. Shori Wanizuka steps up first and uses machine guns to destroy the area in front of Megusuno, saying it is now "dead." Megusuno counters this by saying Cerberus is extremely fast and dodged all her bullets. Mogana Kikaijima steps up and unleashes a sonic attack that damages the room. Megusuno then states that Cerberus barked a wave that canceled her voice attack. Next, Misogi Kumagawa has everyone imagine that he is wielding a magical beast slaying sword. When he charges at Megusuno, the sword breaks. Megusuno says that Kumagawa was close to victory however he could not imagine winning against the beast due to his Minus train of thought. Akune tells his team that they should not use serious methods to this childish trial and only a crazy idiot can pass this trial. Just as he finishes, Tsugiha Yojirou busts through the door with a cape and wand. Megusuno tries to go on the offence, saying that Cerberus is going to attack with all three heads but Tsugiha stops her, saying that Cerberus can only use two heads to attack at a time. Tsugiha's vast knowledge of myths and monsters outplays Megusuno who has been made to edit her plan. Megusuno says that her Cerberus is a special kind of Cerberus. Tsugiha, however, incorporates that description and believes that the Cerberus there is a long lost puppy called Rapis. Tsugiha picks up rubble and approaches Megusuno to break the pumpkin head that "possessed" her. Megusuno warns her that her pumpkin head is special, Tsugiha yells that she should stop with her wild and crazy delusions. Just as Tsugiha breaks the mask, Megusuno slides under the mask just before the rubble broke into it. Being called Kobayashi, Megusuno realizes she shouldn't mess with crazy Tsugiha. After that, the shaken Megusuno acknowledges that they all passed the 8th trial. Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc The Student Committee Chairmen await Medaka Kurokami as a group, to challenge her as part of the 100 Flowers Run. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 10-12 Her message to Medaka is the request to talk about fashion. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Megusuno is an exclusive fashion designer for top models. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 9 Abilities Superhuman Imagination: Megusuno is quite formidable, convincing others that she possess magical powers, and that she can summon magical creatures with the help of a circle of archaic symbols. Megusuno's favorite magical beast seems to be the mythical guardian of hell, Cerberus, which she affectionately calls Kero-chan. Using the principal of ''Probatio diabolica'', Megusuno can continuously adapt to her opponents' strategies, and render the nonexistent Kero-chan invincible. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 110, pages 15-18 Trivia *Megusuno's nickname for Cerberus, Kero-chan, is a reference to the character Kero of the series ''Cardcaptor Sakura'', who is also a Cerberus. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Special Category:Committee Chair